


膽小鬼

by Yianchin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 麥可羅夫特忽然對蘇格蘭場的小探長十分感興趣，卻不得要領。





	膽小鬼

「我完全不能理解你為什麼不去執行你的節食計畫，反而要在這裡霸占約翰舒服的椅子，麥可羅夫特。」曲著雙腿縮在壁爐上，夏洛克自從他「親愛的哥哥」他進門來就像隻尾巴被踩了一腳的貓，不停地嘶嘶低咆。  
「喔，我對此表示抱歉，醫生。」麥可羅夫特站起身來，貌似真心道歉，「我不知道這椅子是屬於你的，我真是太失禮了。」  
「不，其實沒什麼的，真的。」慌亂地擺擺手臂，約翰．華生一點都不想捲入福爾摩斯家的「親密溝通」。

──看在女王的份上，這種事情看看就算了，真的。

「說實在的，麥可羅夫特，」不去理會室友因為「大英政府」又再次坐在那張，所謂的「醫生的椅子」上，發出的人為噪音，約翰按著額角不無頭痛地問：「我也很想知道你是為什麼到這裡來？你明白的，最近什麼事都沒發生，除了一玻璃瓶的眼球，不過我今天早上已經處理掉了。」  
「不！」夏洛克跳下壁爐、衝進廚房，冰箱隨即發出驚人地拆卸聲。  
聳聳肩，醫生一臉淡然的看著偉大的大英政府。  
「我想我們可以趁機去轉角的咖啡廳，或者你有更好的地點讓我們兩個好好說話？」

麥可羅夫特挑起一邊的眉角，又看看廚房。  
或許他太小看這名前軍醫了。不，不是或許。是一定。  
*  
「好了，麥可羅夫特，說吧。」約翰慢慢攪動眼前的卡布奇諾，一邊觀察著眼前衣冠楚楚的福爾摩斯。  
「在那之前，我有一個小問題，醫生。」

這下換約翰挑起一邊的眉毛了。  
全大英帝國的人民都明白那句話如果丟到高峰會或聯合國裡，震撼程度可不亞於核子彈，現在卻被約翰．華生，一名普通的診所醫生聽見了，雖然這裡也只不過是一間平凡的咖啡館。

──明天要下紅雨了吧。  
約翰不無驚恐地想著，眼睛仍呈現呆滯地看著「投彈人」。

「別這樣，醫生，」啜一口黑咖啡，麥可羅夫特皺起眉來，「我只是一名勤懇的公務員，偶爾也是會有困惑的時候。」  
「快說吧，麥可羅夫特。」約翰看了看錶，儘管真的很不禮貌，「我不確定夏洛克會用多久時間發覺我把那罐東西藏在哈德森太太放睡衣的那格裡。」

不知是錯覺還是真實，麥可羅夫特的嘴角似乎抽動了一陣，馬上又恢復了一貫的穩重矜持。

「你是怎麼知道，我是專程來拜訪你的呢，醫生？」  
「因為你看起來就不是要找夏洛克的，有事的話你打電話給他就好了，何必自己來引爆炸彈。不過話說回來，」約翰放棄了繼續攪弄那一杯咖啡，反正從麥可羅夫特的表情中知道，這杯咖啡不喝也罷，「你也可以直接打電話給我就好啊，如果事情不是很棘手的話。」  
「這就是問題所在了，醫生。」停止低頭觀察自己的皮鞋和雨傘是否搭配，麥可羅夫特嚴肅地盯著約翰，雙唇緊緊抿成一線。  
「所以，事情真的有這麼嚴重？那你應該找安西亞或是誰來處理──」  
「這事只有你能幫忙，醫生。」粗魯地打斷約翰的發言，麥可羅夫特相信媽咪會原諒他的無禮，「你跟雷斯垂德探長，熟識，或者是，有深入的交情嗎？我說的是除了犯罪和夏洛克之外，你知道。」

約翰一時無法反應，眨眨雙眼看著麥可羅夫特，好像看著陌生人。  
儘管沒有任何類似窘迫的語助詞，但那吞吞吐吐的語句、顛三倒四的敘述，還是難以避面地讓人──極為不想承認的──意識到：他，麥可羅夫特，很尷尬？很害羞？雖然後者問十個人會有全世界的人不敢相信。

「呃，沒有。你知道的，我每次見到他都是有關於犯罪這類的，當然還有你弟弟。」

放鬆，或是失望？麥可羅夫特呼出一口氣，和夏洛克同樣能洞悉人心的雙眼定定地看著醫生，和平常一樣看不出情緒的面部結構，彷彿剛剛什麼都沒發生過。

「我希望你不要把這件事告訴任何人，醫生。」

──我最怕你說這個。  
心裡偷偷翻了個大白眼，約翰還是伸出手握了握麥可羅夫特的，客氣地說：「很抱歉我幫不上忙，或許你可以問問安德森或是警局裡的誰，興許會有好消息。」

「安德森？不了、不了。這件事情我不想讓任何人知道，除了你，醫生。因為你值得信任。」停下來觀察面部有些扭曲的醫生，麥可羅夫特覺得自己這一球打得不賴，「這只不過代表我需要改變計畫罷了，沒什麼大不了的。」  
「什麼計畫？」

麥可羅夫特沉默不語，只是看了眼懷錶──他該離開了。

意識到自己問了個蠢問題，約翰覺得自己的頭又隱隱作痛起來，隨著看到那件醒目的長風衣隨著他的主人衝過街角後又更加強烈。

「喔不，麥可羅夫特，你能不能──」轉過頭發覺黑雨傘和他的主人已經自咖啡館離開，剩下自己面對兩杯早就冷掉的咖啡。

──這下真是，爛透了。  
在世界上唯一的諮詢偵探氣勢洶洶地衝到面前時，約翰不禁哀嘆自己怎麼會有這份「運氣」同時招惹上兩名福爾摩斯。


End file.
